


Грани

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), Limp Bizkit (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: Не всё в жизни так просто, как кажется Эминему.
Relationships: Fred Durst/Eminem





	Грани

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в марте 2011 года.

— Поехали отсюда. — Эминем проводил в окно взглядом удаляющуюся надпись "Suck that! Give me some more"*  
Шелест колёс длился уже около получаса, прежде чем затихнуть перед воротами студии. Поганая морось, не прекращающаяся уже несколько дней, окончательно выводила из себя. Выбивала из колеи. Да, это именно она.  
Рэпер с силой хлопнул дверью, чтобы не слышать в который раз извиняющийся лепет водителя "Господин Эминем, не могли бы вы в следующий раз..." Бла-бла.  
Поднимаясь по знакомой лестнице, он несколько раз с силой ударил по перилам, в надежде, что они разлетятся на куски, но, разумеется, этого не произошло.  
Доктор Дре сидел в кресле, на своем месте. Он уже снял наушники, едва Эминем только открыл дверь. Он научился безошибочно определять, кто идет, впрочем, даже через наушники было нетрудно расслышать.  
— Ну, с чем пожаловал?  
— Не буду больше работать с Эйконом, — скривился вошедший, падая на жесткое кресло, разваливаясь в нём, — отвратительно.  
Бровь темнокожего изогнулась, то ли с презрением, то ли с недоумением.  
— Что?  
— Ты слышал его голос, мать твою? — Эминем резко подался вперёд, в голубых глазах заискрились льдинки, — ты его видел, блядь? Он пидор! И тексты пидорские у него!  
Доктор Дре только усмехнулся, медленно болтнув лед в стакане с кубинским ромом. Потом так же медленно изучил содержимое стакана, словно оно могло измениться от этих простых действий и сделал глоток.  
— Хочешь сказать, он приставал к тебе?  
— Нет!! Нет, но... — белые, почти белёсые, вытравленные под тон волос, брови, сдвинулись к переносице, взгляд наполнился гневом. Несмотря на ледяную внешность, внутри у парня бушевало пламя, Дре знал это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. — Бля, да стоит только приглядеться! Я это за версту... — и тут пришлось прикусить язык. Фигуральное выражение "жопой чую" приняло бы совсем не тот смысл, который хотелось бы.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, от которой Эминем заерзал на месте. Продюсер молчал, но глаза его смеялись.  
— Чуешь, значит. — наконец сказал он, откидываясь в кресле, — Парень, а что это тебя вообще так ебёт? Тебя никто и пальцем не трогает, это раз, а два — тебе что за дело?  
— Отвратительно! — белый рэпер вскочил на ноги, заметавшсь по студии, как разъяренный зверь по клетке, — пидоры это гадко и мерзко, блять, узнал бы — убил лично!! — он едва не сорвался на визг, но Андре Янг поднял руку, призывая его остановиться.  
— Не твоя забота судить, кто пидор, а кто нет. Если ты будешь продолжать судить людей по их ориентации, а не по их таланту, твоя жизнь превратится в полное дерьмо, чувак. Остынь и занимайся своим делом. Тех, кто тебе так не нравится больше, чем ты думаешь, только ты этого не поймёшь, — он переложил несколько бумаг со стола и бросил маленькую картонную карточку в руки Эминема, — кстати, если тебя опять не будет на презентации, тебя лишат половины гонорара. Завтра. Не забудь. Иди.  
Эминем успел только захлопнуть рот и подхватить куртку на пути к выходу. Голубые глаза распахнулись шире, но спорить он не стал. Сам не знал, почему.

Ночь выдалась беспокойная, с бесконечной чередой триповых снов. Эминем несколько раз просыпался, чувствуя в сжатом кулаке простынь, а на губе — кровь. В конце-концов, утро началось на два часа раньше и он потащился в ванную. Синяки под глазами, неровная щетина...На всё это было так противно смотреть, что ему захотелось блевать. Или ширнуться чем-нибудь покрепче. А потом блевать.  
Но снова быстрые движения лезвия привели кожу в порядок, руки сами извлекли из шкафа костюм. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы не надевать его сегодня. Этот ебаный костюм, ебаную рубашку и ебаный галстук. Сколько их там будет, пидоров, на презентации? Отвратительно.  
Маршалл посмотрел на себя в зеркало, и его чуть не стошнило. Дерьмовый мир. До выхода оставалось меньше получаса, а ему всё ещё хотелось блевать.

Всё было лучше, чем ожидалось. Красивые люди, вспышки фотокамер, шикарные костюмы. Доктор Дре коротко кивнул, когда Эминем жестом показал, что ему жизненно необходимо проветриться. Сколько тут пидоров, мать их?  
Мир закончился стеной, когда белый рэпер очнулся от мыслей. Он стоял лицом к лицу с Дерстом. Фредом, мать его, Дерстом, на которого он не пожалел мата в последнем интервью. И теперь этот чертов мудак перед ним. Пьяный и сильный.  
— Специально принарядился, красавчик? — хохотнул он в лицо Эминему, притягивая к себе за галстук. Хотелось ударить его со всей силы, в лицо, прямо здесь и сейчас. Хотелось заорать и побежать. Хотелось стоять здесь и ощущать, как этот ублюдок Дерст держит за галстук, не давая сделать ни шагу.  
Ноги налились свинцом, а сердце медленно скользило по желудку вниз. Дерьмовый мир. Что происходит, мать вашу?  
Дерст дёрнул за галстук сильнее, заставляя выйти на балкон. Что за дерьмо, Эминему не нужно было на балкон. Ему хотелось проблеваться в сортире и снять этот костюм. Снять этот костюм.  
— Что, пиджак мешается? — чёртов телепат. Фред грубо сжал лацканы пиджака, рванув его с плеч рэпера, едва не разорвав дорогую ткань.  
— Я убью тебя, Дерст, ты что, ... — отвратительное, гадкое слово застряло в горле, загнанное жадным, зверским поцелуем в желудок. Тело впервые в жизни подвело так, что после этого не имело никакого смысла. Ничего не имело смысла. Глубокий поцелуй.

Доктор Дре посмотрел на Шуга Найта. Они стояли у мраморной колонны, оба в шикарных чёрных костюмах. Оба со стаканами виски в руках.  
— Глупый мальчишка.  
Одобрительный смешок поддержал легкий звон стекла о стекло.

___________________________  
* — исковерканная строчка песни "Smack That" (Akon ft. Eminem)


End file.
